


Leadership

by afterandalasia



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Canon Universe, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Flirting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Leadership, Self-Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the weight of leadership is heavy on Scar's shoulders. At least Shenzi, who knows more than a little about leading herself, is there to remind him what he has achieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leadership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [contrary_izybel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=contrary_izybel).



> From the [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=1236329#t1236329) at Disney Kink.

Sometimes the lionesses were just unbearable. The way they would talk, just on the edge of his hearing, about their former king, they way that they turned away from him with looks of disgust across their features. A contemptuous sneer, a flick of their tail, and it was easy for them to make it clear what they truly thought of him.  
  
Scar stretched out inside the cave, extending his claws and letting them scrape down on the stone. The lines that he had left on the hindquarters of one of the more _unreasonable_ females of the pride attested to their edge, as did the gouges in the soft limestone boulders of the cave. Then, with a contemptuous snarl, he settled down on the raised platform, eyes gleaming in the shadows, and flicked away a half-gnawed antelope femur. It rattled down into the shadows.  
  
A low, eerie laugh echoed through the cave. Scar paused in running his claws through his hair, turned and smiled into the shadows.  
  
"Ah, Shenzi."  
  
The leader of the hyenas slunk into view, shoulders rippling, teeth bared in her own dark smile.  
  
"At least _someone_ around here appreciates me." He crossed his front paws, setting his chin down upon them and watching Shenzi. She padded round the cave, sniffed at a mostly-stripped carcass, then wrinkled hernose slightly and turned away from it. "You wouldn't believe that I saved their pack from being leaderless."  
  
As she turned round, she saw the carefully pained look on his face, and laughed again, this time less darkly. "What, you having a fall in confidence? Man, you organised this whole thing."  
  
She swatted at his shoulder with her paw; he looked down slowly, then up at her with almost a roll of his eyes. Ignoring it, Shenzi flopped to the ground beside him, rolling slightly onto one side to observe the lion's mood. Bad, as usual, she surmised from the glowering aura that he had surrounded himself with.  
  
Shenzi rolled upright and shifted closer to Scar, lying alongside him. "Come on. You ain't feeling down, are you?"  
  
"What would you say if I was?" rumbled Scar.  
  
"I'd say you're King," said Shenzi with a grin. "And whether they like it or not, all of the Pride Lands answer to you."  
  
He gave an appreciative chuckle, whisking his tail so that it brushed against her side. "Go on."  
  
Her voice lowered slightly. "I'd say you got the lionesses bringing you food, no rivals, everyone knowing that Scar is finally King." In the gloom she leant close to him, shifting closer once more so that their sides were pressed together. He could feel her breathing. "I'd say you've got that damn bird where it belongs, in a cage, and the feeding has never been better." A nudge with her shoulder. "How does that sound."  
  
"Far better than I had once anticipated," Scar all but purred, his breathing hot against her face and his whiskers brushing her muzzle as he leaned close.  
  
"And besides," added Shenzi, "even if those lionesses ain't in their right minds... at least there are some of us 'round here with brains."  
  
"Indeed, my dear Shenzi," he said, lifting one paw to give her a lazy, playful push. "At least I'll always have you to... appreciate me."


End file.
